shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkin King
Introduction The Pumpkin King was Built by an old Friend of Ghost and Akira's Father and is currently being used by there crew the Fallen Pirates. This ship was built 3 months before there journey on Water 7. Ship Design and Appearance The Pumpkin King is a galleon type ship this is 165 feet 2-in and is black and white in color . Unlike most other this one has a lawn on its deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The huge masts give the ship extreme maneuverability and is very fast. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead, is A Jack-o'-lantern wearing a three pointed crown with the kanji for king in the middle. The helm is located at the front of the ship. Unlike the conventional steering wheels found on traditional sailing ships of olden times, the Pumpkin King's steering wheel's position on the ship resembles those found on modern ships. A Throne is also located near the steering wheel for comfortability. The anchors of the Pumpkin King is positioned at the right side of the front of the ship. It resembles that of a Broken Angel wing. This ship is made of the same rare and wondrous wood "Adam" that the Oro Jackson is made of. Men's and Women's Quarters The men's quarters is located on the first floor of the fore of the ship, while the women's quarters is located above them on the second floor. The men's quarters can be entered from either door on the first floor there are six rooms in the mens quarter. In the middle of the rooms is a King size bed along with throne. Within the rooms also are three pumpkin shaped bean bags. Behind these bean bags, at the back of the room, is a big closet were they can store their clothes. Each room has the same interior decoration White walls orange rugs with a desk and a window . The women's quarters can be entered through the door on the second floor and also has six rooms. The room is more femenine bedroom like than the room the boys sleep in. Each room contains two Queen size beds, a closet, a dresser, and some comfy sofas among other things. At the entrance to each room are two washrooms. The room by the men's quarters entrance is a typical household washroom setup. It contains a regular sink and some toothbrushes and a king size tube. The only other unique feature in this room is a bell to wake everyone up in case of emergencies or other important situations. The washroom by the women's quarters entrance however, has several other things other than toothbrushes. It contains a closet where you can hang your cloth a Queen-size tube with a Jacuzzi and a Phone. Both Bathrooms has a T.V in it. History This ship has no history as of yet. Trivia I got the idea for the ships name form Halloween town and the ships figurehead is based off of Jack Skeleton the Pumpkin King. Category:Ships Category:Arctic-Fox